Dance
by limpet666
Summary: He hated working there, it made him feel filthy, like some cheap whore. AU. YAOI. ANGST. Shadi x Rishid.
1. I

Authors rant – okay, as we all know, I am insane and I deal with straaaange pairings… so if you are against yaoi, I don't want any flames, because people who flame after a WARNING has been given are the lowest form of scum.

FYI – for those of a weak disposition I don't suggest reading later chapters of this, as there could be rape, torture and graphic yaoi scenes.

And don't complain of the pairings I've chosen, I deal in the weird and wonderful so mneeeeeh…

On we go!

Dance 

He hated working here; it made him feel filthy, like some cheap whore. Of course, things never went that far, the patrons weren't even allowed to touch, but everyday, on the stage, looking out at the eager faces, it made him sick.

But he didn't have a choice. So everyday he danced, and every day he went home feeling empty.

But the pay was good, that was what mattered, and he had friends there, of sorts. Malik and Marik were twins, Egyptians like himself, but younger, at 18, they had a twisted sense of humour, but always lightened the mood, even if it was by putting on a 'free show' in the back rooms. The two blondes always went as a team and were the only two that were for 'rent'. It was simply because Pegasus trusted them to look after themselves.

Pegasus, the oldest of the group, but only by a year, being 25, was almost like the leader. Any messages that had to be given out were given through him; the manager of the club never visited them himself. The American always had a smile on his face, keeping spirits up, even though they could see on many nights he did not want to be there, like most of them.

Then there was Seto Kaiba. People didn't really know much about him, he was quiet, very quiet, he just arrived, and did what he was told with no arguments. He hadn't always been like that, Pegasus told them, the brunette had been arrogant and obnoxious. but one night after he left, a gang of patrons who wanted a more 'personal' meeting had cornered him in an alley. The American didn't tell them what happened after, but it was public knowledge that Pegasus always accompanied Seto wherever he went, so people assumed they were together.

Of course there was an assortments of women there as well, but for the most part the men and women stayed separate. Shizuka, the youngest of all of them was only ever put on the stage with one of the other women, usually Mai, just for safeties sake. Mai was a blonde and like a mother hen, people just didn't mess with her, and she was protective of all the women there.

Anzu was well known as the only woman that actually wanted to work there. And she was also the only one, out of both the men and women that, for an extra price, would take everything off. The rest outright refused when it was requested, but she seemed to have no problem. However, because of this, she got a lot of hassle, and Mai found herself regularly having to protect her from over enthusiastic clients.

Other women came and went, some just passing through and needing a bit of money before going on their way, or some finding the work too demanding and quit soon after.

And there was him. Long black hair braided into a plait that reached to the small of his back, and two bangs reaching over his shoulders. Amber eyes were always lined in dark kohl and skin matching Malik's and Marik's in a lovely caramel colour. He was the second oldest, at 24, and like Kaiba, he rarely spoke, just sitting, when he wasn't dancing, in the corner with a book or some such.

_Shadi?_

'_Shadi?'_

"Shadi!" A hand on his shoulder made the Egyptian start and look up, blinking the sleep blearily out of his eyes, Pegasus smiling down at him "You're on after Mai, she's next, are you all set?" The blacknette nodded, standing up off the armchair, legs unfolding. The tall American walked off, long silver hair, reaching his shoulder blades swaying as he walked, parchment coloured kilt hanging loose. All around people were dressed in Egyptian garb, as the club specialised in that field of dress.

Shadi sighed heavily, dark brows drawing together in a frown.

"Don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles." A sly voice spoke up, tanned arms sneaking up over an equally coloured, bare chest, blonde hair tickling the taller Egyptians face. Amber eyes rolled, knowing it was Malik. Both the twins were very touchy feely, but Marik was more on the touchy maim-y side, rather than hugging.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep." The blonde moved around, light fingers raising to touch the shadows beneath the blacknettes eyes, a worried look on his face "We know you've been working over time because people keep backing out."

"I'm fine." Came the blank answer, kohl-lined eyes watching as Mai went out onto the stage, looking stunning as ever.

"Hmm, you're lying, but it doesn't matter, my sister and her friend are coming today, maybe you should have some time off," Malik offered, looking at Shadi seriously. The other Egyptian just fixed him with a look that blatantly said 'no' and the blonde sighed, shaking his head "Alright, but when you pass out I'm not carrying you home." He smiled, then leaning up to press a kiss to the blacknettes lips and walking away, probably off to find his twin.

Shadi was unfazed by the contact, despite his aversion to it, he'd worked with Malik and Marik for over 2 years, and everyone there was used to their constant personal space invasion.

He spared a quick glance in the full-length mirror, straightening the gold headband and checking the gold paint on his nails. Like most of males he was topless and wearing an ankle length parchment coloured kilt. Under that there was a much shorter version of it, and gold bands on his ankles that spiralled up a little way. Two bracelets adorned his wrists and a choker bearing the mark of Anubis was fixed around his neck.

Cheers and whoops accompanied Mai as she left the stage, smiling lightly, returning in much less clothes than she had gone on in. She awarded Shadi a smile as she saw him standing with a blank expression, waiting for the stage to be cleared of clothes by the two helpers.

"Alright hon? Pretty good crowd tonight, some stag night or birthday I think, big crowd of guys at the back." She gave him a good luck kiss, and then laughed as she wiped off the dark lipstick from his cheek. "You've got Anz' on after you, so take as long as you like." The blonde smiled and walked off to get redressed.

The subtle change in music signalled it was time to go on and the lights dimmed to give the Egyptian a few moments to judge the crowd.

On silent feet, Shadi emerged out on the stage, amber eyes looking around. There was a large group of men sitting back in the corner, laughing and drinking just as Mai had said. That must have been why Seto had gone on with Pegasus today.

On stage three poles were affixed in a triangle, reaching from floor to ceiling. It was to the first that Shadi went to, at the front, twining around it, waiting for the lights to brighten again.

As he waited, kohl lined eyes focussed on the large group, most were Japanese, but near the centre of the group one man sat silently, looking like he would rather be anywhere else than where he was. He appeared to be Egyptian, darkly tanned skin and a thin application of eyeliner bringing out the light brown colour of his eyes. His head turned for a moment to nod with a fake smile at one of his companions and Shadi could see that most of his hair was shaved off, but a small length of it at the back had been left and tied in a tail with what appeared to be a gold band.

Suddenly the lights went up and the blacknette was broke from his studying, eyelids lowering to avoid eye contact as he danced, spinning up and around the pole, starting the well rehearsed dance, somewhere along the line loosing the long kilt, letting it slide to the floor, concentrating on the music rather than the shouts and wolf whistles.

As his dance came to a close, slowly spiralling to the floor, he chanced a look up for reasons he didn't know, and saw two light brown eyes watching him with a fascination he hadn't seen in his whole 5 year career. Most people just watched with something akin to lust, but this look was entirely different, igniting a strange feeling he didn't like.

Hurriedly he looked away, back to the ground, but could feel the captivated eyes still on his form. As the lights dimmed he slowly got up from the floor, looking back over, knowing he couldn't be seen the darkness, and could see the stranger was still staring, but his friends either side had horrible smirks as they looked to him and then to Shadi's silhouette.

The Egyptian quickly left the stage, barely ducking a hug aimed by an over ambitious Anzu.

"So what's the crowd like? Any good lookers out there?" She was basically all over the Egytian, but instead of answering he just walked off with an eye roll, mind still on the mysterious stranger.

Walking to the back of the changing room, grabbing a black kilt to wrap around his waist, amber eyes looked curiously to where Pegasus and Seto was sitting. The brunettes shoulders were slumped and his head was down. The American was hugging him lightly, and both were dressed in dark colours for when they had to go on stage again.

"You don't have to go on tonight…" The silvernette was saying softly, head tilted to look at Seto's face "No one will blame you, I know you don't like large groups." The brunette muttered a reply and Pegasus sighed, hugging him tighter.

Shadi looked away, to see Mai shouting at a door; the words 'Malik', 'Marik' and 'shagging' were prominent in her rant.

Shizuka was laughing with a few women near the exit, who were all dressed in varying degree's of clothing, some just coming off stage, others ready to go on.

And a particularly loud jeer from the crowds signalled that Anzu had indeed got an extra fee.

Yes, it was just another day at the club of 'Black cats'.


	2. II

You lot can whine all you want, but I've decided that I'm not going to post the next chapter of this story until I have 10 reviews for said chapter. Now I only have 4 for the 1st, but thaaat's all right, I'm feeling generous and you guy's didn't know. BUT GET REVIEWING YOU SLACK-JAWED SCURVY DAWGS! Heh…. 

Myotismon13 – Thanks, obviously my Beta-er wasn't up to par because she said there was no mistakes -goes off to bap her-. Yeah there will be other couples, don't forget the Bakura's haven't made an entrance yet and Pegasus and Kaiba will definately get more screentime. I gots plans.

MPS SHADOWMASTER – Yugi and Yami may come into it. I don't especially like them but I may use them at some point. They wont be a couple however.

Growing Pain – Well if you're interested then hang on I plan to make things more interesting.

Bigfanficfan – Don't worry, I don't plan to let this fanfiction fizzle out JUST yet, you'll get a few more chapters outta me before it goes down XD.

Dance

As soon as the black haired Egyptian went offstage, Rishid's eyes averted down into his drink, watching the ice cubes slowly melt. Lost in thought as he was, he didn't notice his companions sharing looks at each other, vindictive smirks on their faces.

He hadn't wanted to come here, all the Egyptian had wanted to do was stay at home for his birthday, alone, as he was used to. But this year, after starting a new job, a dozen or so of his newly acquired 'friends' had dragged him to the club, on the premises of showing him a 'good time'. Nothing could be further from the truth. He was having an awful time.

Each time a new performer came on it made him feel awkward, both the men and woman dancers having an eerie beauty about them. For the most part he'd kept his light brown eyes focussed away, not sure where to look when he did look at the people on stage; their faces? Their chests? Stomachs? Where?

Then the last dancer had came on, a lithe Egyptian with almost impossibly long hair and he'd realised he didn't have to look at a specific place, just as long as he saw every carefully choreographed movement the tanned body made. Everything seemed to fade out, the music, the overpowering smell of alcohol, nothing matter, nothing at all except-

"So you liked him, hmm?" A sly voice spoke in his ear, snapping him out of his reverie, a sharp elbow nudging him the side.

Rishid blinked at his companion, a man called Hideyuki; he had black wavy hair that reached his shoulders and worked on the same floor as the Egyptian. Luckily Rishid's tanned skin and the bad lighting in the club meant the faint flush went unnoticed on his cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous." He replied in a sharp voice after a few moments, finishing off his drink.

Another of his co-worked perked up, leaning over the table to look at the Egyptian "Aww, but we saw how you were looking at him." A man named Tatsushi laughed, encouraging the rest of the men to start taunting the Egyptian as well.

Fortunately for Rishid, three years of being a lawyer meant he could hide almost every emotion he needed to, so as he was bombarded with lewd comments from half-drunk businessmen he face remained stoically indifferent.

After it was apparent they weren't going to get a rise out of him, the men calmed down, and soon after suggested that it was getting late. Slowly they filed out, Rishid keeping his eyes locked to the floor until he got outside, quickly hailing a cab and leaving without a word or a backward glance at his companions, meaning he didn't notice as 4 of them snuck back into the club, malicious expressions on their faces evidently showing that tonight was not going to be someone's night.

---

Pegasus was completely unprepared for the first hit and his tall form was knocked to the floor with a startled cry. Cinnamon eyes looked up, fear flashing for a moment, a long fingered hand clasped over his abused cheek.

Despite an obvious terror of the four men, Seto Kaiba rushed forwards from where he had followed the silvernette, keeping blue eyes hidden behind brown strands as he helped the shaking American to his feet.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

The four men had waited until between hours (when the old shift went home and the new dancers came in, or those that were working double shifts had a rest) before asking to see the boss, or the one in charge. So Pegasus had gone forwards.

He had kept a smile on his face, kindly telling them that the blonde twins had gone home for a rest when the quad had asked to 'hire' one of the dancers. The men looked at each other, explaining in slimy voices after a minute that they weren't after the blonde Egyptians, rather the black haired one.

Pegasus had laughed, smiling warmly although his gut was twisting in an unsure and unpleasant feeling. He told them that Shadi wasn't for hire, and was only there to look pretty on stage. That's when things had taken a turn.

Dark eyes narrowed on the man that was closest, a viscious smirk in place as he threw his fist forwards, hitting the American spitefully in the face, forcing him to the floor.

"It's our friends birthday." The violent one had regained his composure instantly and one of his companions spoke in a soft but threatening voice "And he took an interest in the 'Shadi', so we can do it the easy way for you, or the easy way for us."

---

Unfortunately for the blacknette Egyptian, he had heard none of this argument, as he had stayed in the changing room, getting his normal clothes on for a while, because if he had he most certainly wouldn't have stepped outside for some fresh air as he waited for the next shift to start. Dressed in a loose black shirt and equally dark pants, amber eyes shut, trying not to think of the man that had watched him so avidly. He was just another sleeze, why else would he have been there?

_But still…those eyes…_

Broken from his thoughts by a sudden noise, amber eyes snapped open, and he was confronted by a wholly unpleasant vision. Four men had created a semicircle around him; all wearing equally menacing sneers, and the door back into the club had been shut, meaning there was no escape. Memories of Pegasus' voice telling them what had happened to Seto drifted through his mind and Shadi unconsciously shrank back further against the wall.

"Is this him?" One man asked to his companion, looking dubious.

"Yeah." A man with shoulder-length black hair nodded, stepping forwards, roughly grabbing Shadi by the chin, turning the Egyptians face from side to side, as though examining him. With a sharp jerk of his head, the dancer pulled himself out of the mans grip.

"What do you want?" He snapped, voice stronger than he felt. The men around him snickered cruelly.

"You're boss said you weren't for hire, so" The man talking, a nasty looking one who was nursing the knuckles on his right hand where faint bruises were evident, was cut off by Shadi.

"I'm not." A sickening nervousness was beginning to writhe in the Egyptian's stomach, and his tanned skin was paling ever so slightly. To his shock and horror, the man who had grabbed him first backhanded him roughly, sending him stumbling a few steps to the right.

"Don't interrupt again or I might just forget it's my friends birthday and take you here and now." Fire danced in his eyes as the Egyptian flattened back against the wall, watching with wide eyes as a hand rose, the man touching Shadi's cheek where a red mark was already showing. "I can see why he likes you…" His voice was a threatening whisper as he drew closer, the blacknette dancer, turning his face away sharply. The man pulled back with a leer, hand falling back to his side.

The man with the hurt knuckles continued with a horrid chuckle "-So now we don't have to waste any money on getting you to come with us." A gaunt looking man beside him pulled out a white piece of cloth and a small bottle as two men pinned Shadi again the wall, the tanned man only able to look on in terror as a vast amount of the liquid was poured onto the fabric.

"Stop it! Let me" Shadi writhed uselessly, trying to get free as the cloth was pressed over his mouth an nose, the medical smell invading his senses as he breathed in, everything sudden fading before he passed out, falling limp against the wall as his panicked heart slowed and he was blissfully unaware of what awaited him when he awoke.

* * *

Remember, review if you want yaoi, or even if you don't. But there will be yaoi. Yes… so no flaming. Erm… I can't remember what I was going on about… err…okay…just review! 


	3. III

7 reviews…meh, it'll do 

Dance

Pegasus nursed his cheek gingerly, looking up with thankful eyes as a cool palm pressed to the hot skin. Worried blue eyes looked at the American as Seto sat down next to him.

"I'm alright." The silvernette assured, his hand going over the brunet's, relishing the feel of the cool skin "Have you sent someone to look for Shadi?" Pegasus asked. Seto's eyes looked down, hand dropping to his lap, meaning no. After seeing Pegasus get hurt, all manner of memories had ignited within the Kaiba's mind, and he was shying away from all but the American, even the other dancers. "It's okay, don't worry." The American said warmly, catching Mai's arm as she passed.

"Could you"

"Whoa hon, what happened to you?" She asked, butting in as Pegasus talked, her eyes glued to the slowly bruising mark.

"It doesn't matter." The American brushed it off.

"To hell it doesn't. Pega"

"Mai, could you go find Shadi for me?" The smile faded slightly to a serious look, and the blonde frowned but nodded.

"Alright, but I want an explanation when I get back." She left quickly, sensing the gravity of the situation, sending out some of the other men and women to check.

After almost 10 minutes she returned, finding the Pegasus and Kaiba hadn't moved, save for the brunet hiding his face against the American's neck, clinging to him. The silvernette looked up, lips parting as he saw the blonde's dark expression, already knowing what she was going to say with a sinking feeling.

"We can't find him, he's not here."

-

Shadi slowly regained consciousness, amber eyes looking around silently, not quite gathering what was wrong until memories of what had happened flooded back.

The Egyptian realised after a moment that he was lying down, and instantly tried to sit up, only to be jarred back down with a quiet, pained cry. Pulling his wrist, he found that they were attached to thick bedposts with metal cuffs. His feet were much the same, chained to the end bedposts, meaning he was spread-eagled across the bed.

He realised, with no small amount of horror, what had happened and, judging by his state of dress, what was going to happen. His shirt had been unbuttoned, the material falling to either side, exposing his tanned chest, and the fastenings on his pants had been partially undone. His black hair was spread across the pillows but a few strands tickled his cheek annoyingly.

Looking around, Shadi could see that the room was dark and devoid of anyone save himself. From the looks of it he hadn't been out cold too long, it was still early night time outside, the faint shimmer of laser lights from the upper class clubs still on their welcoming colours.

The Egyptian examined the room around him. It seemed average enough, just someone's bedroom apparently. An empty wash basket lay near the door and a smart suit hung near the closet. In the dark room he could see little else, there was a mirror on a dressing table that reflected the night light, and the door through which he must have been carried was bordered in a ring of light from, what Shadi guessed to be, the hallway beyond.

Wherever he was, he wasn't alone.

-

Rishid had not been amused when the loud knocking on his door disturbed his peace. He had only been home for an hour and already it appeared as though his 'friends' were bored again. Opening the door, he growled softly as he was pushed inside, greeted loudly by three apparently drunk men: Hideyuki, Tatsushi and Tohru. In blunt terms he'd told them to go home, but they didn't listen, just laughing it off.

Which was apparently the reason he was sitting in his living room, listening to an utterly boring conversation as the three men consumed vast amounts of alcohol, every now and then one of them would retrieve more from the car.

Bored as he was, Rishid never questioned why the last of his four 'visitors' came in late, or why he seemed to go upstairs first before appearing in the lounge, believing the slightly slurred excuse of 'needing the bathroom real bad.'

When it began to get late, approaching midnight, Rishid told them in no uncertain terms to 'get lost'. "I know you four have called in sick days but I have work tomorrow." He said, tone annoyed as he got up, hoping they would do the same.

Luckily for him, after sharing a quick glance, the four men got to their feet.

"Yeah…you're right…you should be getting to bed…" Tatsushi drawled, swaying slightly as he headed for the door.

"Don't wantcha tired or nuffin, right?" Rishid was finding the way each of them seemed to be taking their time leaving utterly infuriating, and grabbed the last two; Tohru and Lee, by the arms, marching them out ahead of the other two, ignoring their complaints.

"Just go home." He told them, shoving Tatsushi out before the man could land a badly aimed grope, slamming the door before any of them had time to say 'bye'.

Outside, all four once again shared a look before making a hasty retreat, glancing back in time to see the lights being turned off on the ground floor, knowing the Egyptian would be making his way upstairs.

-

Shadi didn't know when, but at some point the stress of the situation must have gotten to him, because the next thing he knew he was being woken up by the sound of the door being slammed open, followed by a pause and then-

"What the…"

Amber eyes opening blearily, and he was attempting to swallow the panic as he tried to focus on whoever was at the door, blinking in shock when he saw the man from the club standing just inside the doorway, light brown eyes wide with shock, lips slightly parted. He seemed to be trying to say something but nothing came out.

He came to his senses slightly after a moment, his hand quickly reaching out to flick the light switch, blinking slightly as brightness filled the room, watching as the blacknette on the bed closed his eyes with a wince.

"I…I'm…what…" He didn't seem to be able to string a sentence together, and without warning he walked forwards sharply, amber eyes opening to look at him in fright, wondering what he was going to do, before realising that the tall Egyptian wasn't after him, his eyes focussed on the card that was open on his desk.

"Bastards." He snapped, tearing the card up after taking the tape off the key that was attached to it. "I'm going to kill them for this." He muttered to himself as he leant over to undo the prone Egyptian's cuffs, going to undo the ones at his ankles as Shadi sat up, pulling his shirt around him defensively.

"I'm so sorry about this,-" He stood up, light brown eyes looking at the man on the bed as he curled up slightly.

"…Shadi…my name's Shadi." The blacknette said, voice wavering slightly. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but had the feeling that he was, or had been, in very serious danger.

"Shadi. I'm…I'm very sorry about this." There was little else he could think of to say. "I'm Rishid. I don't know what the hell they were thinking, but I swear this won't go without consequences." He assured Shadi. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?"

"C-can you take me home?" Shadi asked, voice quiet.

"Of course." Rishid nodded, offering a hand to the blacknette to help him up. It was ignored however, Shadi getting up by himself, arms wrapped around his waist tightly after refastening his clothes, hair hiding his too-pale face.

-

The drive was short and silent, Shadi looking out of the window, forcing himself blank.

As soon as the car stopped in front of his apartment block he was dashing from the car, not saying a word, not seeing the driver's pained frown and the flash in his eyes that promised revenge on his so called 'friends' before he drove off.

Shadi dashed up the stairs, fumbling with the keys that were thankfully still in his pockets, opening his apartment door and slamming it shut, sliding down the smooth surface just as the panic reached it's peak, a sob soft escaping him, the dark kohl making dark tracks down his cheeks as he curled up, trying not think about how the night could have ended. He didn't want to think…he just wanted to curl up and forget.

---

Outside, emerging from a dark alleyway, three sets of eyes blinked and then narrowed at seeing the Egyptian making a swift retreat. It didn't matter that one of their number had already passed out in a bar, the three of them would be more than enough to make sure that, this time, the dancer got the point when they said it was their friend's birthday.

On surprisingly light feet for their drunken state, they followed their 'present' to his apartment.

Shadi had picked one hell of a night to forget to lock the door.

---

THEY'RE BACK! MY PLOT BUNNIES! So I'm reeeeeeeeeeally sorry about how long this has taken, but it's done now! So I hope y'all enjoyed, and get ready for the next chapter, it's gonna be a nasty one.

Remember, I want 10 reviews before you get the next chapter which, btw, is already written.


	4. IV

**WARNING: Things get VERY nasty in this chapter. Don't like, don't read and don't flame.**

Well I believe that I've had 10 reviews, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Or not…as it is…

Dance 

Shadi cried out as he was flung across the floor when the door was forced open sharply, the breath being knocked out of him, leaving him gasping between chocked sobs.

He looked up with wide eyes as three men made an entrance, one falling behind to shut the door behind them, turning the lock slowly, almost cruelly, making the sound as the metal slid into place painfully loud. Shadi could almost hear the hiss of _'no escape'_.

"Now this really won't do." One spoke up, the man with shoulder-length black hair. The alcohol was evident in his voice, and there was a nasty smirk on his face. "Here we are, trying to give our friend a birthday to remember, and you deny him that?" He took a step forwards, grabbing a handful of the Egyptian's hair when he tried to stand and get away, his pained cry ignored as he was dragged to his feet.

The two other men snickered unpleasantly, following as Hideyuki pulled the terrified blacknette towards the bedroom without and explanation, the door having been left open, so he knew exactly where to go.

"Now, as annoyed as we are, perhaps you had a very good reason…" Hideyuki continued, as though the Egyptian wasn't trying to get away, making soft panicked noises. "Perhaps you didn't know _how_ to give our friend a _good time_." He sat down on the bed, forcing Shadi down onto his knees in front of him, the other two men lingering in the doorway, or rather, using it to support themselves as they tried to stand up.

"But, seeing as we're such kind gentlemen, we'll teach you, and then maybe, later on, we can go pay Rishid another visit, hmm?" Hand tightening in Shadi's hair, he moved the Egyptian's head in a mockery of a nod, laughing unpleasantly at the blacknette's quiet whimpering.

His fingers left the long black hair after jerking nastily, sending his victim off-balance for a moment, landing on the floor painfully. "Get up and take your clothes off." Hideyuki ordered.

Shadi looked up with wide eyes, dark shadows from the smudged kohl tracing eerie tattoos down his face. He didn't know where he got the courage to shake his head 'no', but he really didn't see that he had a choice. This couldn't be happening.

The man frowned and the snarled as he backhanded the Egyptian hard, sending him to the floor with cry.

"No? No? It wasn't a question!" The two men in the doorway stepped forwards, going to the Egyptian and pulling him to his feet, one holding him still by his hair whilst the other removed his clothes.

Shoving him roughly onto the bed, one of the men, the blonde, removed his belt, the other, a brunet, holding Shadi's hands above his head as they were fastened to the headboard, the leather cutting harshly into his wrists as he struggled, trying to free himself, voice not working enough to beg them to stop.

"Now I was going to ease you into this, be nice, but now I see you're going to be difficult, so it seems I'll have to show you the painful way. For you anyway." Hideyuki said, voice mocking, as though it was all Shadi's fault.

Amber eyes watched with watery disbelieve as the man unfastened his trousers, freeing his already hard cock from its confines. The Egyptian tried to curl up, away from the man, but his ankles were grabbed cruelly, spreading his legs as Hideyuki settled between them, looking at Shadi's face with a sneer.

"Stop…please…please." The Egyptian's voice was pitiful he body shaking in terror as the man loomed closer. His pleas were ignored, hands slipping under his knees, lifting his legs and spreading them further.

"Stop? This is your fault, if you'd just been a good little slut to begin with…" He left the sentence hanging; his eyes sharp and pitiless despite the reek of alcohol drifting from him, filling the room.

The Egyptian flinched sharply, begging again as the tip of the mans shaft pressed at his entrance, and he never heard Hideyuki's unpleasant laugh past his own scream as he was entered in one, unforgiving thrust. The Egyptian could feel as he was torn, blood seeping down to soak the duvet as he was pounded into, never given a chance to even come to grips with fact he was being raped as he was almost bent double, indescribable pain flashing across his entire body.

He thought he was going to die.

He wanted to.

-

Almost an hour later, amber eyes flickered open, a soft whimpering escaping his lips as his whole body was jerked, pain flashing everywhere for a moment.

He never remembered passing out, but he supposed he must have at some point, only just able to remember the blonde stumble towards him as the brunet reached completion, crawling off the Egyptian's limp and prone body, joining Hideyuki with a smug smirk. It was just blackness after that.

But he had no doubts the blonde had no issues with using him, conscious or not.

He looked around now to realise he was in a car. His wrists had been freed and he was clothed again, the black material hiding the blood that seeped from his wrists and down between his legs.

"I see you're awake." The driver drawled, Hideyuki of course, not that Shadi knew his name. He was the only one that seemed to talk to the Egyptian. "Have you learnt your lesson? I hope so, because if you screw up this time we'll make it so you never get back up, got that?"

Shadi didn't look at him, hiding behind his hair; the sting of his bruised cheek was nothing to the pain that seemed to permeate into every cell of his body. He doubted he could even get up, but there was no point arguing with the men…no point at all.

And odd sort of blankness had settled over the Egyptian's mind, like he was just expecting to wake up. But the pain was all too real. Perhaps he was just waiting to die.

The car finally stopped with a screech of brakes, the vehicle having had been going at almost 50 over the speed limit. The three men turned to look at the Egyptian. "Now you're going to get out of the car like a good whore and you're going to show our friend a good time, right?" Hideyuki said, voice dangerous. When Shadi didn't answer, the brunet sitting next to him grabbed the Egyptian's hair tugging his head viciously to look at the driver. "Right!"

The soft "Yes." Was barely audible.

"Good. And you tell no one what happened with us, right?"

Another quiet "Yes."

"And if you try to get out of this, not only do we kill you, but all your friends back at that little whorehouse we got you from get it as well. Got it?"

The "Yes." Was shaky with muffled sobs.

"Good. Now get out, and don't let him say no."

Shadi's hair was released and he was kicked painfully in the side as he fumbled for the handle before climbing out of the hard, biting the inside of his lip at the pain that flashed up his spine with every step.

Obviously not wanting to be seen, the three men drove off, car swerving dangerously across the road. It was a miracle they hadn't yet been stopped.

Petrified of what lay ahead, but even more so of what would happen if he tried to run, the Egyptian limped towards the door, the tears on his face gleaming in the light that reflected out of the window.

Knocking on the door, his whole body shaking, the Shadi tried to make the blankness in his mind spread, trying to forget the sting on his cheek, the lacerations and burns on his wrists where he had fought against the leather belt, and to forget the small pool of blood that slowly gathered at his feet as he waited in a chocked silence.

---

Man…I'm nasty… sigh. Well…I guess I should expect flames and rants and upset people…I'm sorry, I'll try to think up a happy ending, kay? But please, expect much more angst.

((And remember, need 10 more reviews before you get the next chapter!))


	5. V

Well here it is, and wow, thanks for all the support, it really does inspire me!

Dance

The wait was suffocating, the abused Egyptian hardly able to stand it as he waited there, shivering as though cold although his body burned from pain and humiliation.

But finally, as he knew it would, the door was thrown open, Rishid standing there, the pissed-off expression melting to one of utter confusion when he saw who was on his doorstep.

"Sha-!" He was cut off as the blacknette took a step forwards, arms going about the taller Egyptian's neck, lips pressing hard against the other's in a forceful kiss.

Shadi's cheeks were wet with tears, but he didn't stop, he couldn't, no matter how much he didn't want to do what he was doing, he was too scared to do anything else.

Rishid blinked in surprise, light brown eyes wide in shock. He tried to push the blacknette off, only to find he wouldn't be budged, and finding that all too soon he was relaxing and responding to the other man. He knew something was definitely wrong, he had seen Shadi's distressed face when he opened the door, but all questions seemed to fall to the sideline at that moment.

Taking another step forwards, the amber-eyed male kicked the door closed, although the sharp sound as the wood hit the doorframe made him flinch. He was painfully aware of the other Egyptian's hands, sliding down his body, having given up trying to push him off. His lips parted invitingly for the others a tongue, an opening that was taken after a brief moment of hesitation.

Long fingers drifted down Shadi's back, feeling the blacknette's shaking with suspicion. One hand drifted further down, but the taller Egyptian stopped everything, pulling back with a sharp gasp as his fingertip encountered something warm and wet, and the smaller Egyptian let out a soft, pained cry.

"What the hell has happened to you!" Rishid demanded, his hand rising to look at the blood on his fingers with an expression of horror. When no answer was given, the blacknette just hiding behind his hair, a soft "Oh my God…" was murmured. "They didn't…tell me they didn't." It wasn't out of concern for the men, obviously, but out of pure worry for the state, both physically and mentally, that Shadi was in now.

Again no answer was given.

One finger hooked under Shadi's chin, tilting his head up, brown eyes looked at the empty expression on the Egyptian's bruised and tear-stained face. "I need to get you to a hos-"

Amber eyes suddenly gained some clarity and the Egyptian shook his head with a terrified "N-no…I-I can't." He tried again to pull the other man in for a kiss but was stopped forcefully.

"Shadi, stop it, you need to get medical help." Rishid was beginning to put together the events that must have happened, although how those four had found Shadi's apartment he couldn't figure out.

"N-no! You c-cant…y-you don't know w-what they'll d-do!" The smaller Egyptian seemed near hysterics, and Rishid was slightly perturbed at how emotionally shook up the blacknette must have been to be in such a state. He stopped any more of Shadi's advances by gripping him tight by the shoulders and holding him out at arms length.

"Shadi, stop it. I can only guess at what they put you through, and what they've threatened to do to keep you quiet, but you _need_ to see a doctor." God only knew what kind of injuries the amber-eyed man had.

Again, Shadi tried to argue, but his voice failed him and he instead just choked out a sob, falling to his knees when his legs gave up on supporting him. He stayed still for a moment, black hair pooling around him and hiding his face as tears coursed down over his cheeks. He barely even registered when the taller Egyptian crouched down in front of him, a hand lightly touching his shoulder, unsure. Shadi wanted to respond, wanted to latch on to the source of comfort offered to him, but when he tried to move everything suddenly went black and he knew no more.

Light brown eyes blinked as the longhaired Egyptian toppled side wards onto the floor, curled against the cold wood. His black hair hid his face, but Rishid knew he was out cold.

With a quiet, pained sigh, Rishid gently picked up the smaller Egyptian, surprised at how light he was; he was like a bird, and he had to wonder if the mental pain and emptiness was manifesting itself physically.

Softly he set him down on the sofa, covering him with a light blanket before stroking the long strands of black hair from his face. Rishid regarded the amber-eyed man with an unreadable expression, the backs of his fingers lightly brushing across the bruise on his cheek before he drew away sharply and went for the phone, distracting himself from the inappropriate thoughts that invaded his mind.

-

"But officer! You don't" Pegasus was obviously cut off on the phone and he made a few failed attempts to get in a word before just nodding and murmuring a defeated, "Okay, I understand." The receiver was placed back in its cradle and the American looked to Mai and Seto who were waiting silently. He shook his head sadly.

"They say they can't do anything until he's been missing for 48 hours." He said quietly, appreciating the little comfort the brunet offered by pressing against his side, the silvernette's arm going around his waist.

"48 Hours! In 48 hours he could be dead and lying at the bottom of a ditch!" Mai snapped at no one in particular, her long fingers curled into fists as she paced up and down the room. Both Pegasus and Seto winced at her harsh words.

At that point it was only those three that knew about Shadi's disappearance, although Pegasus knew they would soon have to warn the other dancers that there was a possible risk. And he knew it wouldn't go down well.

They had tried to find a way to contact the Egyptian but looking through the records they found no telephone number or address for him, as it wasn't mandatory to offer such information, as so many employees lasted only a few days. No one really knew anything about his personal life, for that matter, even though he had had a 5 year career there

However, his presence was certainly missed.

"Don't say that, Mai." Pegasus said softly, hand lightly stroking up and down the brunet's back to soothe him. Seto had seemed particularly affected by Shadi's disappearance, in his own, silent way, and most likely it was only the American who noticed it.

"We have to be hopeful, and we have to keep trying."

He got only a snort of distaste from the blonde, and he watched as she ran a hand through her hair in agitation.

All of them looked up sharply when the back door was opened, but their faces fell to disappointment when they saw it was only the Egyptian twins.

"Hey! You could look happier to see us, we brought new recruits!" Malik pouted, although something twanged in his chest that told him things weren't right.

However he didn't ask any questions just yet as moved aside from the doorway so his brother and the 'recruits' could enter. Behind Marik there came in a tall, Egyptian woman with long black hair that cascaded past her shoulders, and behind her came a set of white-haired twins.

"This is Isis, our sister." Malik introduced her, and she was welcomed half-heartedly, as were Ryou and Bakura, British twins that were just looking for some money whilst they studied there.

Mai forced a smile and showed them through, giving Pegasus a look that told him to tell Malik and Marik what had happened, and the American stopped the Egyptian twins as they tried to follow their friends and sister.

The explanation was short, to the point and no time was wasted with hopes and doubts. The twins took in every word Pegasus had said with a blank expression that slowly darkened, and Marik gained a feral look whilst worry flickered in Malik's lilac eyes.

"The cops wont do anything?" Malik asked, disbelieving.

"Not a thing." Pegasus sighed, "He hasn't been gone for 48 hours, and since we didn't see him get taken…" He left it hanging, and gently tightened his hold on Seto when the brunet shivered as Marik growled.

"Fucking hell!" The more violent of the twins hit the wall, hard, creating a spider web design in the gold paint. "He could be dead and we can't do a damn thing about it!" He calmed slightly as Malik's hand found his own, although he was still bubbling with suppressed rage just below the surface.

A cheer from the stage broke them all out of their reverie, and they glanced over to see a woman coming back from the stage, all four sets of eyes catching a glance at the crowd.

All watched as they realised that Mai was the next to go on and she was standing in the doorway with a blank expression. Even despite the circumstances, she still knew she had a job and a duty to do, and despite the doubts and fears that must have been foremost in her mind, she still went out and danced.

Marik suddenly turned and head for a dressing room, Malik tailing him.

"What are you doing?" Pegasus asked softly, and the twins turned to look at him.

"We're going to do what we come here to do." Malik answered as he went first into the room.

"We're going to going to go out on stage and pretend there's nothing wrong." Marik said, voice painfully blank.

Pegasus sighed and pressed a light kiss to Seto's forehead, the younger man still clinging to Pegasus.

_The show must go on._

Reviews inspire me; they really do, so review if you want more.

Chapter 6 is already planned out, so as long as I get the 10 reviews it will be up soon.

; Now I've just gotta find a way to turn the characters' frowns upside down.


	6. VI

A/N – Well it's here! Soz for the wait guys! 

Dance 

He knew Shadi didn't want it. He knew Shadi had begged him not to. But the state of the Egyptian bleeding on his couch was the reason that an ambulance was currently on its way to his house.

Rishid sighed faintly as he knelt beside the blacknette, regarding his face with an impassive mask. Why him? Why Shadi? Of all the thieves, murderers and rapists in the city that so deserved it, why an innocent?

The answer was simple: It was more satisfying to destroy innocence than to just add to the sins of others.

But why? Why had they done it? Did they honestly think they would get away with it? He knew their names, their faces, their phone numbers, addresses, heck, he even knew at what age most of them had lost their virginity and with who (a most uncomfortable conversation on a rainy day when work was slow).

So why?

Surely they hadn't been that drunk. Was it even possible to get _that_ drunk to do this to someone?

Rishid was brought out of his thoughts as Shadi moaned something unintelligible, the noise followed by a soft whimper of pain, although he didn't wake. Tanned fingers curled in the blanket a little, and brown eyes watched for a moment before the taller Egyptian raised a hand to lightly stroke through Shadi's hair, the smaller male instantly calming under the pets.

Rishid watched him with a blank expression, his fingers not stopping even when Shadi had calmed. He didn't know how long he'd stayed there, just watching the other man as he slept, but he was instantly alert when there was a knock at the door, and he got up to open the door to the ambulance personnel.

-

"Yes this is the Black Cats. Yes. Wh-what! Are you- what? Yes, yes of course. Is he…oh…God. Okay. Yes. Thank you." Pegasus shakily put the receiver back in its cradle, eyes staring blankly at the wall for a second, the American unable to move. He was brought around when cool hands lightly gripped his arm, and he turned to look into blue eyes.

"I-it's Shadi…he…he's at the hospital." The silvernette said quietly, and winced slightly as Mai's voice cut through the hum of talking, directed at him.

"What! Oh no, what's happened! Tell me!" She rushed over, rudely having to shove her way through a group of dancers who wouldn't move, ignoring their protesting. Pegasus just stood there helpless.

"I don't know, Mai. He didn't say. He just said Shadi was at the hospital and we should come straight away." He explained, voice a little unsteady in both relief and panic.

"Well who was it? Who called?" Mai insisted. She was strong, and demanding, and although she seemed outwardly in control, the people who knew her could tell she was slowly cracking.

"H-he didn't say."

"Well was it a doctor!"

"I don't know!" Pegasus snapped, although it just sounded like he was about to break down. However, after a minute he gathered himself, and apologised quietly before continuing, "I-I don't think so, he sounded…he sounded a little…upset, I don't think he was doctor…"

"God, well you need to go, right now." Mai told him, cutting off his protests with a raise of her hand, "Look, it's almost dawn, and you're exhausted, both of you," She looked at Seto, who was just concentrating on a point on the floor, pressing a little against Pegasus' side, "I can hold down the fort until we close, it's no problem. He needs you more." The blonde looked at Pegasus sternly, and after a moment he nodded.

"Okay, we'll go." He forced a shaky smile, "I'm just so relieved we know he's okay." With this he lightly gripped the brunet's hand and pulled him towards the exit, stopping to grab their coats before disappearing into the night.

Mai watched them go with a reassuring smile, but it faded as soon as they'd gone, and she leant back against the wall with a quiet sigh, "Maybe not okay…" She murmured, "But alive, at least…"

-

Amber eyes wouldn't look at him, wouldn't even focus, and although he felt guilty about it, Rishid was glad to have break from the awful silence when there was a knock at the door.

Shadi had been given a room to himself, but it was painfully white and empty, and so cold, not that the Egyptian noticed. He had woken up a short while ago, and the doctors had already been into see him. Rishid wasn't sure if he'd spoken to them, or just kept the agonizing silence that echoed when he was there, but the tall Egyptian did know the doctors had come out grim-faced.

He opened the door and recognised both the men who stood outside in the hospital hallway. They were both dancers from the club, and he felt somehow awkward in their presence. The Silvernette introduced them softly as 'Pegasus' and 'Seto', voice shaking, as though scared about what he was going to see. Rishid quickly pushed the door open fully, letting the pair in, and both instantly rushed to the bed, a panicked, pained expression on their faces. For a moment he lingered, before leaving, shutting the door silently behind himself, letting them be by themselves.

He waited outside for lack of anything better he could do, pacing a little. He knew the authorities had already been alerted, and they would be there later in the day, although he doubt Shadi would say anything. Those…'men', the term loosely fixed, had used fear tactics on the longhaired blacknette, probably threatening his friends, promising to get him again if he told anyone. He couldn't imagine the kind of terror that would instil in a person, but the effects of it were plainly clear on Shadi's empty, emotionless face.

After long minutes, the door opened again and Pegasus stepped out. There were tear tracks on his face although his eyes were now dry, and he looked steadily at the tall Egyptian. Rishid noticed that he had left the door open so the brunet, who glanced up nervously as Pegasus left, could see them. Seto watched them for a moment or two before looking back at Shadi. He was simply knelt by the bed, the occupant of which was looking the opposite way, apparently not wanting anything to do with anyone.

"Tell me what happened." Pegasus said, trying to sound steady, but his voice cracked and broke, eyes gleaming again as he looked at Rishid. The Egyptian hesitated for a moment before nodding and telling the silvernette everything he knew in the plainest, but most sensitive way he could.

He watched with a morbid interest that he hated himself for, all the different emotions that passed across Pegasus' face as he listened to what the blacknette was saying. It was something he'd picked up from being a lawyer, judging a person by the way even the faintest flicker of emotion's crossed their brow. He tried to keep his work and personal lives separate to avoid being the person he had to be as a lawyer, but it never went as planned, something the current predicament emphasised painfully.

The first, and most obvious emotion to pass across the American's face was horror, then anger, fear, upset, confusion, a whole range, until finally it came back to angry horror as he finished.

"B-bastards…" The American breathed, voice shaky with anger, and Rishid inclined his head in an agreement, "Why him? _Why?_ What has he _ever_ done to deserve this!" It was then Pegasus' turn to pace in frustration; his eyes shining all the while with unshed tears.

Brown eyes turned to look back into the room; the tall Egyptian's head tilting as he regarded the scene. Seto had moved, and was now kneeling more upright, looking at Shadi, who had turned to look back at the brunet. His expression was still empty, as far as Rishid could see, but it didn't seem so out of place now, as both men in the room wore equally blank masks. Seto's hand lightly covered the Egyptian's, pale skin contrasting against tanned, and long fingers curled very slowly around Shadi's, giving Rishid the impression he was watching the simple act of one person taking another's hand, but in slow motion.

He was unaware of Pegasus stilling beside him, the American's eyes also looking into the room, although a different, odd expression marred his face, a cross between pain and relief. He understood more of what was happening in the room, and why.

Shadi and Seto had something in common. A cruel, sadistic, and terrible equality, but perhaps there was a small glimmer of hope…perhaps they could help each other, get strength from each other…or suffer together.

Both Pegasus and Rishid watched silently as Shadi and Seto just looked at each other, the brunet's expression gently sad, and the blacknette's forced blank.

It happened slowly at first; just a subtle change in Shadi's expression, a faint flickering of uncertainty, then lips parting just a little to take a shuddering breath. The tears that slid silently from his eyes went unnoticed at first, until finally the thick stillness was broken by a soft sob, the Egyptian falling forwards against the brunet, crying into his shoulder as Seto gently hugged him back.

Pegasus sighed very gently, chewing his lip just a little as he watched, a nervous habit, and he eventually turned away, lightly touching Rishid's arm. "Let's leave them for a bit…" He said softly, not looking at the taller man, even when he nodded a little numbly, turning and following Pegasus after a glance back at the two men in the room. Shadi was clinging to the front of the brunet's coat as though it were a lifeline, but the brunet just simply held the blacknette, nothing more, completely silent, blue eyes unfocussed, as though not paying attention, as though he was suddenly lost in a memory he could not ignore.

-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter more coming soon…err...hopefully soon…


End file.
